justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:UprisingIcarus/My Ratings For JD2019 (so far)
ok here are ratings a thing thats never been done before sksksksksk ok lets a go Finesse (Remix) Ok so I've been asking for this song ever since it came out, and lots of people know that (tsk stanley). I was interested when the reveals came out and was so glad this got a chance. However, seeing the Gamescom reveals, I thought this song's background could have easily been way better. I'm glad they used the remix though. 7/10 OMG Ok I'm sure no one here has heard of this song. I really haven't. But from what I heard, it's meh. It's pretty cookie-cutter, and doesn't add anything new to the table. So, instead of just not being organized now, I'm just gonna give in-depth of certain points of songs. Dancers: '''Very stylish and gives a clear view of the theme. '''Background: '''The background is amazing and is so aesthetic to look at... '''Choreo: '''Not gonna lie, one of the better choreos of E3. While I do not like the song, I think everything else about it makes up for it. '''6/10 Narco I'm pretty fond of EDM, and love the genre. Narco is no exception. It's such a lively song and it has a theme that I notice with a lot of EDM songs. The theme is more on the medieval side. Here are my thoughts on the routine. Dancers: '''Colorful costume, I guess. '''Background: '''Fits with the dancer and is very colorful. I love it. '''Choreo: '''It's not the best, but certainly is the worst. The gold move he does is also reminiscent of something from JD2014 (sue me) I love the song, but the routine is slightly less good. '''9/10 Shaky Shaky The song and routine is very....interesting. We haven't really gotten anything like it and, dont kill me xddd, but its actually not as bad some make it out to be (no im not a fraud fallenangel) Dancers: '''I'm one of the few people that find this character funny in a good way and thats what JD was aiming for I'm sure. '''Background: '''Boring to be honest. Nothing really special about it. '''Choreo: '''It's bland, but it fits. After all, the song tells you to shake! The song isn't the best, but it gets points for being humurous. '''5/10 Mad Love Like Finesse, I wanted this song really badly. It was pretty good sounding and perfect for Just Dance. Dancers: '''Aww, its such a cute couple <3 I wonder if people ship P2 & Narco. '''Background: '''It's eye candy in my opinion. Lots of pretty colors that are great to the eye. I just wanna see the castle up close. '''Choreo: '''Eh, it's ok. A lot of holding hands when I'm a loner ;-; I love the song, and the visuals are pretty good. '''8/10 Fire I've never heard of this song. When the reveals came in, I started listening to it more and I was immediately loving it. It's not a expected opinion, but yeah. Dancers: '''Two gamers, I guess. They are dressed casual, and I can relate because as a gamer myself I dress pretty casual. I also love how they are 8-bit. '''Background: '''The background is a 8-bit video game with fire and fruit. Pretty simple. Though could've been worse. '''Choreo: '''Not bad at all. I can't say its special though. Overrall I don't think the routine is bad. '''7/10 Havana A song thats been requested for so long, finally made it into JD2019. I'm proud. Let's get into this. Dancer: '''I like the outline, which is different from the other outlines. However, she doesn't seem very special costume-wise. Just a purple dress.. '''Background: '''There's something with JD nowadays and having amazing visual backgrounds. I love the style of the routine and having a Havana-postcard vibe. '''Choreo: '''Compared to the other routines (especially at Gamescom), the choreo sucks. But, hey, it's Havana! I wish they would've used Young Thug but you can't really expect it. '''8/10 Mama Mia I don't really like the song. It's just kind of boring and insanely filler. There could've been way more Latin music to add. Dancer: '''I guess colorful and cool looking. '''Background: '''It's nothing new. It's a concept that's been used several times. '''Choreo: '''The saving grace of this routine to be honest. Eh I don't hate the song, but it's not my favorite.. '''3/10 Mi Mi MI No get it away. It's bad. Dancer: '''I don't see the outrage on why P1 is bad. He's kinda adorable. I like the colors of the mummy girl though. '''Background: '''For clay, it's been made well done tbh. '''Choreo: '''Not very good... I do not like this song, it's the only song I truly dont like in this game. Visuals and dancers make up for it though. '''1/10 Bum Bum Tam Tam While I don't particularly like the true original version of the song with just MC Fioti, I love the remix with J. Balvin, Stefflon Don, Future & Juan Magan. Dancer: '''Love the colors and style of their clothing. Two friends who so happen to be graffiti enthusiasts. I love it. '''Background: '''I love it that Ubisoft had the advantage to get Chanoir to help with this routine. He helped a lot with getting the theme across, and getting a real life graffiti painter to help just seals the deal. '''Choreo: '''Good, but not as good compared to others. Overall, they did good adding the remix and the theme is amazing. '''9/10 BANG BANG BANG Uh more k-pop I guess. Expected. Dancer: '''I love the outfits. It reminds me a bit of on-stage on JD2014. I like p2 as the guy with the crown. '''Background: '''I don't really know what it's going for? It's just fans and some techy buildings. '''Choreo: '''Great. Not perfect, but great. I don't see the hype about this song. Sure it's technically a beta and stuff, but the song and background is just not the best and kind of overrated. '''5/10 One Kiss Wanted this song for a pretty long time and they did it very well! Dancer: '''I love the jacket and it seems like it could sell very well and like retail stores or something. The straights are getting fed well (cuz shes hot) '''Background: '''I love the color of the background, because they are just so bright and cheery and give a great atmosphere. I also like the projections of beach backgrounds and sunsets on the rectangle things. However, I dont think that the rectangles and room are worth while. I mean, come on. It's just rectangles.. '''Choreo: '''They nailed it imo. I really like the song and dance and it served well. '''9/10 Work Work This is a song many have asked for for a pretty long time. In my opinion, I don't like it as much as other people do. Dancer: '''They are pretty colorful and match up well. '''Background: '''Ok WHAT?! And I thought Wherever I Go fell in the category of the greatest background of all time. The background is so detailed even like tiny objects are detailed. '''Choreo: '''It's very good. I didn't really think this song would be that great but it's grown on me a bit '''6/10 I'm Still Standing One of the songs JorgeDance, and me myself, picked right onto making it in the series. The song is cheery, but I feel like Elton John should have better songs in the series...this is his more poppy era and his 70s era with his writer was the greatest. Dancer: '''Very colorful and I love how they paid homage to him in the music video. '''Background: '''I never thought that the skyscrapers in the E3 showcase of JD2019 would be for this song. I would be wrong. They fit well with the dancer and I like the crazy objects trying to ruin the dancers day. But, he's still standing! '''Choreo: '''Eh, not bad. It's kids mode potential, but if it is on kids mode, it will be the better choreos on there. I really like the song and the way they visualized it to be like. '''8/10 TOY Ok I'm gonna be real. This is not a bad song. After all, it did win Eurovision this year. BUT, there are songs I feel are good for Eurovision songs also. But hey, what can you do? Dancer: '''She's good, she's not bad.. '''Background: '''I like the background primarily because of the fact that they embraced the chickens. It's great. '''Choreo: '''Idk, it doesn't seem boring. It's pretty fun. Did I do good for Master Hydraffe? '''7/10 Pac-Man PRETTTTY sad that the early leaks might've been true. If that's the case, I'm not hyped for Lone Ranger and Chandelier. But, I dont think the song is bad. It's not as bad as Angry Birds. Dancers: '''Cute! I love the ghosts and Pac-Man! '''Background: '''It's what you'd expect from a Pac-Man themed routine '''Choreo: '''Not bad, but meh. I don't think the song is bad. Just my opinion though. '''7/10 Water Me This. song. is. AWESOME!!! It's so energetic and fun! They did this routine well! Dancer: '''The panda......AGAIN. Ugh what is it with JD and overusing characters. '''Background: '''Generic...it's not bad, but generic. Love the Make It Jingle cameo though. '''Choreo: '''It's one of the better choreos of this game. The song is great and the choreo is great also '''8/10 I Feel It Coming Ever since this song came out in 2016, I loved it at first sight and wanted it on JD2018. When it didn't make the cut, I was disappointed. When this song got revealed at Gamescom, I was so happy. Dancer: '''He's really cool looking. I don't have enough fashion points to have clothes like him but oh well (no one says fashion points) '''Background: '''It's very colorful but tbh I don't see how it matches with the dancer. '''Choreo: '''It's slow, but I'll give Ubi the benefit of the doubt. The song is slow and smooth, just like the choreo, and it fits very well. I'm so happy it made the cut! '''10/10 I will update this when I feel like it haha oof Category:Blog posts